Coeur sombre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Après que Malekith ait été vaincu, Jane et Thor sont censés reprendre une vie normale, bien que normalité n'aille jamais avec le dieu du tonnerre. Jane aurait pu en rire, mais à la place, c'est la peur qui dirige son cœur. Pourquoi?


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur Jane, un personnage qu'on ne voit pas souvent dans les fics. Ca se passe après les évènements de Thor: The Dark World, donc spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>On pourrait dire que tout va bien, vraiment. Ca fait déjà un an que cette histoire avec Malekith s'est finie, et on pourrait dire qu'il n'y a plus de soucis, mais moi, je n'arrive pas à le penser. Je le dis sans le penser. Je suis une scientifique, et toutes les connaissances que j'ai acquises devraient me ravir. Surtout ce que j'ai appris sur Asgard, et pourtant pour moi, c'est comme si cette histoire revenait chaque jour. Je ne sais pas, une impression...<p>

Commençons par le début. Je suis Jane Foster, scientifique et physicienne qui adore son job plus que tout au monde. En fait, non, ça, c'était avant que je ne renverse un petit blondinet tout musclé. Maintenant, c'est lui qui a ma dévotion. Et oui, j'ai abandonné mes travaux pour vivre avec ledit blondinet. Il s'appelle Thor, celui de la mythologie. C'est aussi le fils d'Odin le Grincheux et de Frigga l'Imprévisible. Ils méritent vraiment leur surnom, ses parents. Et je n'évoquerais pas l'Invivable qui lui sert de frère. Lui servait, pardon. Loki est mort en protégeant mon mari.

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps avant de nous marier, juste deux ou trois mois de plus. Le Père de Thor nous a donné sa bénédiction. Non, rien ne manque dans ma vie, sauf peut-être un ou plusieurs mini-Thor qui gambaderaient joyeusement dans notre maison de campagne, mais...il manque quelque chose.

Tout a commencé dès mon retour sur Terre après les évènements avec Malekith et sa clique. Les Elfes Noirs effacés, j'aurais dû oublier toute cette histoire. Pourtant, c'est un matin que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Au départ, je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'un petit vide dans mon cœur. Comme s'il manquait un petit truc, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose sur Asgard. Ou ailleurs, d'ailleurs.

Mais voilà, je suis...j'étais scientifique, et j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. En y repensant, je n'ai rien trouvé au début. Ma relation avec Thor était déjà parfaite et remplie d'action, Darcy et Ian continuaient toujours à me faire péter des câbles, j'avais droit à voir Eric en caleçon chaque matin quand j'allais chez lui, et du côté d'Asgard, je me souvenais encore des piques que me lançaient les deux tyrans qu'étaient Loki et Odin, je me souvenais de la mort de Frigga, de la venue de Malekith...rien de bien méchant puisque tout était censé être fini.

Mais maintenant, je sais ce qui se passe. Cette sensation de manque m'étreignait tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai bien fini par tout comprendre. J'ai été bête de ne pas avoir compris assez vite, puisque j'avais toutes les données en main. J'avais même un exemple congrès devant moi quelques mois avant !

Ce qui me manque, c'est l'Ether. Oui, ce truc rouge qui a déclenché une guerre juste parce qu'un Elfe en manque voulait le récupérer. Le ou la. Je ne sais pas si l'Ether est masculin ou féminin, j'avais la sensation qu'il m'écoutait, qu'il me parlait, mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était masculin ou féminin. Bon, c'est une arme, donc ça ne devrait pas avoir de genre, c'est vrai.

Voilà, c'est l'Ether qui me manque. Thor ignore à quel point cette énergie destructrice me manque. J'en frissonne dès que je pense à sa lueur rougeâtre. A ses éclats couleur sang. Je rêve de retrouver cette puissance que j'avais, les nuits. J'en rêve si fort...

Vais-je devenir un Malekith féminin ? Lui, il était obsédé par l'Ether aussi. Il ne voulait pas seulement détruire et assombrir les neufs mondes. Il voulait combler ce manque au fond de son cœur de glace. Ouais, je fais de la poésie !

Vraiment, j'ai vu dans son esprit froid que cet Elfe Noir ressentait le même manque que moi. En fait, non, je ne suis pas aussi accro qu'il ne l'était. Mais si je m'en rapprochais ? Et si...et si je devenais, sans que je n'en prenne vraiment conscience, comme lui ? Une copie ? Si j'étais si accro à l'Ether et qu'à mon tour, je ne pète les boulons pour venir chercher ce gros machin rouge qui palpitait délicieusement dans mes veines ?

Oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que je suis entrain de devenir. Je ne dis rien à Thor, car je sais que toute cette période le tourmente encore. La perte simultanée de sa mère et de son frère...alors je vais supporter ça toute seule. J'ai beau avoir laissé tomber ma passion, je reste une femme indépendante. Et je vais retrouver un bon boulot, comme ça je ne penserais plus à ce manque qui me tue petit à petit.

Du moins, j'espère que j'oublierais ce manque, car l'Ether est si loin de moi...si loin, et j'ai peur loin de ce cœur rouge. J'ai si peur, je suis terrifiée sans sa protection, sans sa destructrice douceur.

Vais-je devenir comme Malekith ? Va-t-on devoir me tuer pour qu'enfin cesse cette quête inaccessible de cette arme obsédante ? J'ai peur, laissez-moi retrouver mon bien...

L'Ether...Ether, un si joli nom...reviens-moi, cœur de sang glacé. Reviens-moi, je vais perdre la tête sans toi...

* * *

><p><strong>Parce qu'au final, quels seront les effets sur Jane? Seront-ils comme ceux de Malekith? <strong>

**Vos avis sont les bienvenus (:**


End file.
